


Heat and Serve

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The things they do to be free of the memories...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not advocate using heroin. But if you are a person who chooses to do it, please for the love of all that is holy, do not share needles. But more importantly- there are people who can help you break the hold. Get help before it's too late ♥

Shaking the dust of Ishval from their bodies had been easy, but clearing their minds of it had not.  Nightmares, flashbacks, depression- even Maes was taken down a few pegs despite being engaged to a pretty girl and landing a steady job in Investigations.  
  
“You cook, I’ll serve,” Maes replied as he sat down on Roy’s ratty sofa.  “I can’t find my lighter.”  He whipped his belt off- a skinny thing that was almost feminine looking, and certainly not necessary since his pants fit him.  
  
Roy slipped a glove on briefly and lit a candle, then placed a small rock of sugar cut heroin in the middle of a spoon.  Maes handed him the syringe they’d been using, freshly disinfected in rubbing alcohol and a good luck rinse of whiskey.  
  
The rock melted down, Roy drew it up the barrel as Maes strapped the belt around Roy’s left bicep.  When it was full, he passed it to Maes.  “It’s a little more than usual, hope that’s alright.”  
  
“It’s fine, hold still.”  
  
He slipped the needle in, watching as Roy’s eyes changed when the contents hit him.  He pressed the plunger down halfway, then removed the belt and the syringe from Roy and used them both on his own arm.  He managed to pull the needle out before nodding completely, though the belt remained loosely around his arm.  
  
He held Roy’s hand as they floated away, finally free of the blood-soaked memories of the Ishvalan desert, temporarily at peace.


End file.
